Booma
: "Boomas... I don't like their weird faces. Be careful, you don't want to get surrounded by them." : — Rico's message pod in the Forest Booma is a mole/bear-like creature that is native to the Forest area. In Ultimate, the Booma population becomes replaced by Bartle. General Data Boomas have long, sharp claws that allow it to dig through soft ground, where it apparently makes its nests. Its horned snout might be used to punch through hard surfaces for digging. Its dark red fur covers its arms and head, protecting it from cold. A Booma's maturity can be measured by the coloration of its fur, starting from dark red to a darkened yellow taint and then into purple, which ends up becoming frail: it thus gradually loses its tolerance to cold temperatures as it grows. Boomas will attack ferociously with its claws, although they are relatively easy to avoid due to the slow speed of their swipe. It should be noted that their left swipes hit faster than the right ones. They are weak to the Foie techniques. Stats Legend : Offline stat / Online stat Dreamcast versions (ver. 1 and ver. 2) Ep. 1&2 version (Gamecube, Xbox, PC) Special Drops Dreamcast versions Ep. 1&2 version Boomas will sometimes drop the Booma's Right Arm for any Section ID on any difficulty they appear in. Monster in Quests Note the location for Quit After. This tells the area you should go back to town and reinitialize the game/quest. These values and quit locaions take into consideration speed and occurance of that monster. You may encounter more should you bypass that quit point. Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution : See also: Monster Cards in PSO Episode III Booma has an obtainable card in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. It can be obtained from card booster packs. The rate of obtaining it will depend on the player's card level when opening the packs, with higher levels having a higher chance of obtaining rarer cards. Strangely, this card does not have any unique abilities. Fun Facts *Although the Booma has mammal traits, such as its fur and body structure, its legs and feet appear to be more bird-like. Maybe this tempers its running capacities, explaining its slow movements. But the day we will see flying Boomas might be next to none, however... *The mutated beasts in the CAVE area in Ultimate mode, Vulmer and Govulmer, are apparently Boomas that strayed off their territory by digging deep into the underground areas and got infected by the sap from Dal Ra Lie's tentacles (although De Rol Le would be capable of injecting mutative sap into these animals in a similar manner, the former's surely prove to be powerful enough to give them unseen strength and features, such as two pairs of glowing eyes and photon claws). These creatures' movements and means of defense, however, remain the same as their original line's. *The Booma makes an iconic appearance as a rare enemy in Phantasy Star Zero on Nintendo DS, labelled as Booma Origin. This subspecies portrays the Booma as a midget-sized, quadrupedal mammal (think of a small boar) that randomly roams the surface of the world. Despite bearing the same angry stare in their eyes as the Booma on Ragol, it has a far more adorable look (heck, forget about it ramming into your gut: wouldn't you want to hug one?). Another rare enemy related to the Booma Origin occasionally appears, known as Gigobooma Origin. *Booma had returned in Phantasy Star portable 2, with a new subspecies of himself, Go Booma. Feeds on Rappy Poleck. Category:Phantasy Star Online Episode 1 Monsters